lost_saga_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Company Ranks
Players gain Military ranks as they progress, allowing users to unlock newer Mercenaries & certain dedicated upper ranking modes such as Crusade. Players get promoted as they play by earning Company EXP from battling, fishing, relicing & completing quests. Staff Sergeant Promotion (SSG) - First Class Quest : You were once a recruit who had just finished the Tutorial & now you're a sergeant. WOW, now you're about to become staff sergeant! The idea of becoming staff sergeant opens up a whole new world. Keep it up & become a staff sergeant!' ' Result : You're still as spirited as a newbie, but that's not all bad. Well then, let's make it to Class 2 Staff Sergeant! Prizes : Basic Gear Chest | Werewolf Hours | Robin Hood Hours | 1,000 Pesos | 'Staff Sergeant' Medal Permanent'''' '- Second Class' Quest : You are still saluting to a sergeant when you see one. You need to get used to being a staff sergeant quickly. It is time that you act & give orders like a staff sergeant in front of your soldiers. Result : You still have a thing or two to learn in Lost Saga, but you sure know what's it all about. Let's make it to Class 3 Staff Sergeant now! Prizes : Captain Hook Hours | 1,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : You've been a staff sergeant for a while & now it feels natural for you. You're still a beginner, but you're discovering new, fun things in Lost Saga everyday! The more you know, the more you'll see! Keep up the good work. Result : You're actually getting your head around Lost Saga now, can you feel it? Let's make it to Class 4 Staff Sergeant now! Prizes : Infantry Hours | 1,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : Your service as a staff sergeant is now halfway finished. It seemed you would be a staff sergeant forever. It can be overwhelming to see how far you've come, but it's all about perspective, some would think you're 'just' halfway through! Result : Soon, you will miss your days as a staff sergeant. Don't stop though, go for Class 5! Prizes : Ice Mage Hours | 1,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : Time flies... You are very close to becoming a Class 5 Staff Sergeant. You adapted to the world of Lost Saga well, so now you can afford to look around during battle. Result : Sergeant! So long, insignia! A new insignia awaits you. Keep going until you get promoted to Sgt. First Class! Prizes : Cyber Medic Hours | 1,000 Pesos Second Lieutenant Promotion 2LT '- First Class' Quest : It's soon going to be the time to change your rank marks to diamonds. Does the feeling of becoming a Second Lieutenant make you excited? It's not easy to be a true Second Lieutenant, you'll see. Result : Great Job! You have achieved a new rank! Prizes : Permanent Hero Scroll | Kage Ninja Hours | 5,000 Pesos | 'Second Lieutenant' Medal Permanent '- Second Class' Quest : You know they are reaching you out of affection when they call you names, right? Only those who achieved the position of Second Lieutenant know what time & effort it takes. Are you ready to run Lieutenant & be called bigger names? Result : Do you see that Diamond? Of course you can! Prize : Iron Knight Hours | 5,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : The Second Lieutenant insignia looks good on you, but it's sad that you're still a bit green. If you remember this day, one day you may triumph. Result : No one can call you new now, can they? Prize : Treasure Hunter Hours | 5,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : You're doing well for a first-time officer. You fought well to secure your position & you're expanding your influence over the battles, but it is too early to be too proud of yourself. You still have a long way to go. Result : Do you remember the old times... When you were new to Lost Saga... Prize : Mighty Paladin Hours | 5,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : Your life as a Second Lieutenant is almost over. It is bitter sweet. Though understandable, you can't be Second Lieutenant forever! Now on to Class 5 Second Lieutenant! Result : Are you ready to move on? To the next rank. Prize : Mafia Boss Hours | 5,000 Pesos Lieutenant Promotion 1LT '- First Class' Quest : You're not a woman shopping for a wedding ring... One diamond is not enough for you, is it? Alright then, I will give you one more. But that's when you have enough free Company XP for Lieutenant... Result : How does it feel to have two diamonds? Not one.. But two! Prize : Permanent Gear Chest | Smile Joker Hours | 7,000 Pesos | 'Lieutenant Medal' Permanent '- Second Class' Quest : Have you noticed how differently people look at you now? They may not show their envy towards you, but they clearly recognize you. Show them your skills are worthy of your level. Result : - Prize : Tiger Hours | 7,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : The admiring eyes of the beginning players can be a little uncomfortable at times. Now that you've made it to Lieutenant, you need to teach the beginners with patience & look for ways to improve further. Result : - Prize : Desert Saladin Hours | 7,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : Although not all the battles you fought were victories. You know your role & you're good at it. You have good intuition for rescuing your teammates whenever they're in trouble, & your play increases the chances of victory for your team. Are you still frustrated by the contribution rate? You can't have it all at once, be patient. Result : - Prize : Death Knight Hours | 7,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : You've served as a Lieutenant for a while & now you're ready to go for the last class promotion. Class 5 Lieutenant is the true Lieutenant, I tell you. Staying Class 4 would be like holding onto a 2 of Hearts & a 6 of Clubs in Poker. Keep at it! Result : - Prize : Heavy Crasher Hours | 7,000 Pesos Captain Promotion CPT '- First Class' Quest : Being a Captain means that you should be always leading the battle into victory, don't you think?Instead of just boasting you skills, work together with your teammates to achieve victory. Result : - Prize : Permanent Gear Chest | Samurai Hours | 10,000 Pesos | 'Captain' Medal Permanent '- Second Class' Quest : With the dream of having a Star on your rank, you started this journey... A star is still very far away but the symbol doesn't seem so far compared to how far you've come. Let's show everyone that there's no dream that cannot be fullfilled. Result : - Prize : Running back Hours | 10,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : You've just been moving forward without (?). Your passion alone should've net you a General past Captain & Major. But the reality is Captain! but don't get so down, if you keep pushing forward, you'll be a Major & General. Result : - Prize : Zorro Hours | 10,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : Captain rank is not just given because you get older so let's show everyone why you're the captain by showing them who's the boss in (?) You can't even remember when you were looking up to Captains but it's not time to be reminicing. Result : - Prize : Necromancer Hours | 10,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : You're now at the final stretch as Captain Class 4. Going between Battles & Faction Wars, you're been harnessing your skill by working with the team, & your hands move faster than you can think in battle. Result : - Prize : Spartacus Hours | 10,000 Pesos Major Promotion MAJ '- First Class' Quest : If getting to Second Lieutenant was about 1... I think getting to Major could be 10. It's definitely not an easy task. But you know that it's not impossible, right? Alright, Let's go for it! Result : - Prize : Permanent Hero Scroll | Pro Wrestler Hours | 15,000 Pesos | 'Major' Medal Permanent '- Second Class' Quest : "Now! Move out!!! GO! GO! GO!" People feel your presence! You finally got the symbol rank. You can intimidate others just by your glare now. Result : - Prize : Basic Weapon Gear Chest | Puppeteer Hours | 15,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : Just by looking at you, people can feel the charisma overflowing from you but it's important to lead others by kindness. You can gain friends through skills... but real friends are made through your heart. Remember that. Result : - Prize : Basic Armor Gear Chest | Peter Pan Hours | 15,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : Did you know that a Major has a skill to go toe-to-toe with 60th Floor Guardian in Citadel easily? Ah, I'm not telling you to go do it. You might feel a bit down if you can't do it. Result : - Prize : Basic Helmet Gear Chest | Dokkaebi Hours | 15,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : Do you feel bad because you're still stuck at the Major rank? Building up the fundamentals instead of fast (?) is more important to your growth. Result : - Prize : Basic Trinket Gear Chest | Staff Master Hours | 15,000 Pesos Lieutenant Major / Commander Promotion CMD '- First Class' Quest : As you close up... As you keep getting promotions... If you keep getting praises from your friends & think that, "Ah~ My time in Lost Saga was well-spent." I think that would be great. Result : - Prize : Permanent Gear Chest | Lucifer Hours | 20,000 Pesos | 'Lt. Major' Medal Permanent '- Second Class' Quest : People show their respect when they see you. They don't want to fight against you... You've come very far. Wouldn't it be time to become more humble? More mature you are, less you boast your strength to others. Result : - Prize : Ranged Permanent Gear Chest 1 | Cheiftain Hours | 20,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : Normal Hire, Normal Combo, Swap Combo & Skills. You're able to use all of them so fluently. It's amazing to just watch you fight & play. Result : - Prize : Melee Permanent Gear Chest 2 | Sorcerer Hours | 20,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : Your stab from Iron Knight... Your bullet from Mafia... Your Blizzard from Ice Mage... Not every hit is a one hit combo but... Nobody can say anything about your rank when they see you play. Result : - Prize : Melee Permanent Gear Chest 1 | Jin Mo-Ri Hours | 20,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : People ask you this question often, "Did you ever get tired getting to this point?" You answer... "I would be lying if I wasn't exhausted coming all the way here, but I never give up." Result : - Prize : Medal Slot Package (30 days) | Sudden Attack Hours | 20,000 Pesos Colonel Promotion COL '- First Class' Quest : It's finally time to go for Colonel! To get one more symbol... you've been battling since the morning. Whether it snows or rains, you've battled... you deserve the 2 symbols. Result : - Prize : Permanent Gear Chest x2 | Flash Hours | 25,000 Pesos | 'Colonel' Medal Permanent '- Second Class' Quest : You've finally reached the coveted Colonel rank... Whenever people see you, they are filled with (?)anguish. "Can I become a Colonel... When will that be..." They think like that & become tormented. Result : - Prize : Permanent Weapon Gear Chest | Anubis Hours | 25,000 Pesos '- Third Class' Quest : Since you got the symbol on your shoulder... Every word you say & everything you do, you're more aware of other people watching you. Your words & actions have to represent your rank... You're truly a Colonel when you act accordingly. Result : - Prize : Permanent Armor Gear Chest | Slasher Hours | 25,000 Pesos '- Fourth Class' Quest : A rank responsible for a regiment... Colonel is not earned by just playing politics... The combos your heroes make can show them that. Result : - Prize : Permanent Helmet Gear Chest | Doggaebi Hours | 25,000 Pesos '- Fifth Class' Quest : The weight of your rank on your shoulder is getting heavier every day. You're getting closer to getting a star every day. You can see the end of the road. Now, Let's go for it! Result : - Prize : Permanent Trinket Gear Chest | Destroyer Hours | 25,000 Pesos Brigadier General Promotion Gen. Quest : Getting a (?) is said to be harder than picking a star from the sky. Now that you've come this far... Don't you feel that it'd be a waste to not go for the star? I don't know if it's curiosity or perseverance but let's go for it. Result - Prize : Permanent Legendary Gear Chest | 50,000 Pesos | 'Brig. Gen' Medal Permanent Major General Promotion Gen. Quest : Now that you've gotten a star. You feel like getting 2 stars? Yes! You can't call yourself a man if you don't think like that. One more star... couldn't be so hard? could it? Result : - Prize : Permanent Legendary Gear Chest | 50,000 Pesos | 'Maj. Gen.' Medal Permanent Lieutenant General Promotion Gen. Quest : Might as well go for 3 stars, Yeh! Don't you want to go for 3 stars? One star, two stars, three stars... Result : - Prize : Permanent Legendary Gear Chest | 50,000 Pesos | 'Lt. Gen.' Medal Permanent General Promotion Quest : People have been calling you a general since you were a child... Maybe it wouldn't have been such a good (?) but just because you're a girl, doesn't mean you can't be a General, right? Result : - Prize : Permanent Legendary Gear Chest | 50,000 Pesos | 'General' Medal Permanent Admiral Promotion Quest : The top spot that you can earn from Lost Saga... That spot is waving at you. You may not have been shooting for General of Lost Saga but it's true that you're not far from reaching that goal. Now, Let's go for the top! Result : - Prize : Permanent Legendary Gear Chest | 50,000 Pesos | 'Admiral' Medal Permanent